Characters
Here's a list of the main characters that are part of the gameplay. These are the main characters to give you quests/investigations. These are the characters you interact with the most throughout your gameplay. Anyone else is usually related to that specific location's investigation. (I.E. the Posh-Werewolf character is part of the Haunted Park's investigation) Adeline Svensson Players first meet Adeline during the Spellbound Pastoral case. "Ah, ﬁnally someone who's alive! My name is Adeline Svensson. I'm a journalist. While on vacation in Italy, I accidentally learned about the mysterious "last" painting by Giovanni di Fiori. I could practically smell success! I found a lost sketch of the masterpiece: an Italian Patio in which the people had been erased from it. And when I found this picturesque place near Naples, hoping to ﬁnd a clue, fog enveloped me and... I ended up here. Wherever "here" is." The player then welcomes her to the City and the case begins. Alex When you reach level 10 and unlock the Archaeological Expedition mini-game, players can meet Alex. "According to Spirit legend; a powerful relic, able to grant any wish, exists in City's dungeons. It's a Magic flue and the way to it will only be shown by five mythical creatures, whose voices are sealed in it. Spirits believe that if the flue doesn't get a new master before midnight, it will disappear for hundreds of years again! The mythical creatures are like coordinates for the Magic flute. If we gather them together, we'll learn the artifacts location. Then I can make my dearest wish. Have you heard about the abandoned mine? People left it after discovering a Gryphon cave inside. I'm sure this is the place we need to go." The player is then asked to search the cave and find the Gryphon as part of the Mythical Creatures collection. Alex is a ghost that entered the City when his car crashed into the Angel Statue causing him to lose his memories. When Alex appeared in the city he had a note in his hand that read "Don't trust the Conductor". Alex is a musician born in the first 10 days of February. He swore an oath that wasn't signed in blood and because of that he got stuck between worlds and turned into a ghost. In the City of Shadows all oaths must be taken in blood. This is also the reason why part of his past recollections are false memories. Players also encounter him during his case, Alex's Angels in which his story is told. Angela Crowley (Coming Soon) Autumn's Herald Players are introduced to Autumn's Herald during the Autumn's Herald 's case which takes place in the Autumn Valley. "Greetings, residents of the City of Shadows! I'm visiting your City for the first time in order to bring you a fruitful autumn. Honestly, I wasn't ready for the mystical fog or the monster-flooded streets. the latter have certainly added some gray hairs to my pet's tail! Just a moment, I'll catch my breath and get down to business - trees shouldn't languish so long without autumn gold!" Bao Bao is the new caretaker of the Pagoda of Legends as told by a letter from his father. "Strangers, thank you for saving me. My name is Bao and it seems I somehow angered the gods. This morning, instead of one of the Pagoda's relics - the Wind Glove - I found a pile of ashes. The, when I was preparing to light the sacred flame to invoke the ancestral spirits, the Wind Dragon appeared! I was always certain that the legends about the Heavenly Archer who defeated the Dragon were just fiction, but now.... Why are you looking at me like that?" Learn about him when investigating the Mystery of the Pagoda case. Bird Catcher The Bird Catcher is part of the Greenhouse case. He offers his help to desperate people and if they cannot pay his fee, he keeps them in the Greenhouse until his spell turns them into birds then takes them on his travels. In the case, he has Lady Peacock trapped in the Greenhouse. "Hey, easy, lady! I'm just a modest seller of exotic birds; I don't deserve such treatment. I buy birds from wanderers to sell to true connoisseurs. Some woman did come to see my goods, but left without buying anything. That's all I know! After a welcome like that. I just want to pick up my birds and get out of here. I have urgent business!" - Bird Seller Player then replies, "Not so fast!" "I'm called the Bird Catcher, but the true art of bird hunting is much more than simple traps and nets. I travel through space and ﬁnd those in great need and desperation. In their unrest. they look so much like troubled birds at a ruined nest. l offer them help for a fee. And if they cannot pay, I tum them into birds and take them with me. I have collected many, many feathered companions in my travels..."' -'' 'Bird Catcher Captain Drake Players first meet Captain Drake in The Pirates' Riddle where the Nymph tells the story about the Captain. He later appears in a ghost form once you've located his heart and given it back to him, he becomes himself again which is why he has 2 looks in the case and the game. Captain Drake.png|As a ghost Captain Drake2.png|As himself Note: He appears in a questline in his ghost form but the quests are not part of the case. This could just be leftover from the Pirate's Riddle event. Cardsharp After playing the game for a little bit, you'll come to meet Cardsharp in level 4. He's a collector and encourages you to upgrade your Collector Totem. He gives a quest to upgrade it to the next level. ''"Collecting is a passion! It's so exciting to collect various (and preferably valuable) artifacts. I've discovered that the Collector totem can be used to get excellent collection items. The fancier the totem, the rarer the items it gives to you. You don't believe me? Upgrade your totem to the next rank and see for yourself!" Players need to complete 10 collections in order to reach the next level. Collector The Collector was a famous inventor in Hidden City, he mentioned a few times in the odd case here and there. The Collector went missing but his place of residence Collector's House is around and it's linked to many cases and quests. In the The Collector's Secret case players put together a mechanical man which hides a letter inside of the body. "If you're listening to this record, then you are worthy of knowing the secret of the Knowledge Keepers. There were five of us - five great scientists and inventors who vowed to protect the secret mechanics of a wish fulfilling machine. But there was a traitor amongst us, and the machine was used for evil instead of for good. Unfortunately, I do not know the name of the traitor. It is your task to find him! This name is the key to restoring the balance of the City! Onwards, and may you have our blessing." Conductor After players explore the Room of Fate once, the next person they meet in the City is the Conductor! He comes and introduces himself. "Welcome, I am the Conductor. Upon arriving in the City, many people discover new abilities within them. Mine is such that I feel where new arrivals should go. Most appear at the Station, from the fog, dazed and confused, and I suggest which path to take." Players then click "Nice to Meet You" He then gives a quest, which is to explore City Hall and find a music player. "I was once railway station warden. Had a house, a wife and three kids... Then, one evening, I drank too much beer. The night was dark but I suddenly had the urge to check on the railway. My wife tried to stop me, but I took the lamp and left. It was quiet and desolate as I crossed the platform and a dark fog swirled ahead. I stepped in it and here I am..." '' - Conductor on how he came to the City. Count Dracula In Jack's realm, the Detective is dressed like Count Dracula and players can investigate this in the Castle Gate case, Halloween Keeper "''You're just in time! Welcome to the realm of Jack, the Halloween Spirit! He instructed me to prepare a traditional celebration and help the holiday Steward. The spirits are about to choose them. The Steward's Pendant may appear on any one of you any moment now. You'll see, unforgettable festivities await us!" Detective Detective is the second person the players speak to in the game. They are introduced by Juliette who says he's a good friend of hers and could help. "Greetings, I am the Detective; Juliette asked me to help you. I'd be glad to help, but some malicious spirits stole my notepad and I cannot work without it. Please find it for me." Players click on "Good" and enter City Hall. Doorkeeper The Doorkeeper is part of the Spring Mystery case and helps Lady grow the Tree of Life. When the sapling blooms, he opens the Spring Gate and lets spring into the world. "I am the Doorkeeper, a humble assistant to Lady and a spring wizard. I'm sure that everything is fine with the tree. Believe me, I'm a real professional and it's not the first time I've cultivated it for the coming of spring. The sapling feels fine in the Lady's caring hands. Another day or two, a week at most, and the Tree of Life will blossom for the joy of all!" To which a player replies, "Spring is already a month late!" Emma Emma is a young girl who is a ghost and appears in the Love Uniting Two Worlds case, it's unclear who exactly she is. She knows Jack and the Professor and helps the player time to time in the case. "My mother always said that work makes us human! She and I love to make handmade soap, and I bet Jack would also like to make something with his own hands. Also, ghosts don't bathe! Let's find a Handmade Soap and make him a foamy bath." Fortune Teller The Fortune Teller is a merchent at the Assembler Shop, she trades event tokens found in the Bonus (Event) Mini-Games. For every 25 tokens, players can choose any assembler that is required to complete an event collection. Hanako "Greetings, inhabitants of the City of Shadows!...I was expecting you. My name is Hanako, the messenger of the Invisible Judges. Spring winds led me to the City so I can offer the blessings of my patrons....Anyone who wants to can write their wish on a piece of paper, fold it into an origami figure, and leave it at the Tea House. Then, by the will of the Spirits, their wish will be granted....Please come in. I will pour you some green tea." Helen Helen lives in the Observatory which was previously covered by the heavy fog, she was in a deep trance when her father left her. "It's so cold.... What.... What happened to me? Who are you? Don't come any closer! What do you mean, my father "left the Observatory?" I was just talking to him. He... he was here right next to me. He was always beside me. I-I don't understand what happened here. What are you talking about? He would never abandon me. I don't believe you. Prove it!" Learn about the story of Helen and her father, the Astronomer in the Stars in the Fog case. Huntress The player meets the Huntress early in the game by Level 5 or 6. "So you're that rook whose friend was dragged by the strange shadows? I'll help you find out what's going on! I am Frau Huntress and my duty is to protect our residents from the monsters. I know everything, or close to everything about the monsters of this City. So if you ever run into any monster trouble, look for me, mein herr!" She is the go-to person for all things Monster related in the City, in fact, she teaches the player all they need to know about fighting Monsters. Icy Icy is a young sorceress and friend's with Santa's nephew, Nicholas. The first encounter with her is in the Christmas School during the Christmas Talent case. "Wait! My name's Icy. I'll explain everything. I hid to escape the magical blizzard that enveloped the other students! All but Nicholas, Santa's nephew. I don't know what happened to him, but I didn't see him in the School during the blizzard. He was the Steward of Christmas and Santa's heir, but we rarely saw him. Recently, Nicholas was boasting that he had found some old diary of Santa's with "sensible instructions for Christmas", but he refused to show it to us. I found a page from it..." Icy is also in the Northern Saga case where the events in the case take place one year after the events during the Christmas Talent case. Inspector When the player reaches level 62, they can unlock Angela's Park and are introduced to the Inspector. "Greetings! My name is Charles, Inspector Charles Dipp. This may sound odd but... could you tell me where I am? The other day I arrived in Cheshire to visit Angela Crowley. Have you heard of her? She's a famous author of detective novels. She told me she was gathering material for a new novel and wanted my advice on some of the mysteries she'd encountered. As soon as I arrived, I heard screams, shooting and pleas for help. Naturally I took out my Browning and rushed towards the gates of her estate to help. But then fog came out from behind the closed gates of the park, engulfing everything...I can't remember anything that followed, just a weird feeling. When the fog was gone I ended up here, right in front of you... Where am I? This is... no longer England, is it?" Isabelle You first see Isabelle when you're doing the Books of the City quest in order to complete the collection. She formally introduces herself later on in the game when working the case Isabelle's Secret, it's then that you find out that she's connected to all of the City's anomalies. "The events described in the novel are very close to the truth...Thank you for your help, I'm going to read the book that you brought me - there are some interesting details about my fight with anomalies. I don't remember this method. So are all these books chronicles or fiction?" On how to complete the collection, see Valerie's section. Jack Jack is a Halloween Spirit and has a few cases that are about him, although he doesn't physically show up until Love Uniting Two Worlds case. Before this, he's just mentioned in previous Halloween themed cases such as, All Hallows' Eve and Halloween Keeper. He is important to Halloween because without him, Halloween doesn't happen. Jacob Jacob is a friend of the player (You) and he becomes the reason you begin working with the Detective and others on cases as you work to find him. Juliette Juliette is the first person to speak to you upon entering the game. She is one of the many characters you will encounter throughout your game play. "Welcome to this strange place, the City of Shadows. My name is Juliette. You and your friend appeared here in the middle of the street, first him and then you. Dark figures grabbed him and dragged him away...Your friend is in great danger! Do you want to save him?" Players then click on "Sure" and enter the game. She gives you your first quest (Small icon on the left side of the screen) which is to explore City Hall. She asks you to find the other half of the photograph of the one you discovered during your first play to City Hall. There is no timer while you play City Hall. After you find the second half of the photo, you discover it's your friend and she introduces you to the Detective. Lady First real introduction to Lady happens during the Spring Mystery case. She lives in the Mansion and along with the Doorkeeper, they help grow a new Tree of Life. "Oh, my long-awaited guests! My name is Rosemary, but you can call me Lady. I love Easter so much! Usually my home is full of servants, but near the holiday I prepare treats myself. This year, a miracle happened. I received a letter from the Spirits of Nature and was then brought to this Mansion. The spirits handed me a small sapling of a wonderful tree so it could blossom with my help!" Lady Peacock A player meets Lady Peacock during the Secrets of Love investigation, although she might show up in other questlines and investigations before a player gets to this case. But you are properly introduced to her during the Secrets of Love case. "Gentlemen! What do you want? If you're from the Mistress of the Manor, you'd better go. Thank you for the turban but now leave. Not from the Mistress, you say? Here they call me Lady Peacock. But why should I trust you? We have a complex relation with the Mistress of the Manor and they all disappeared after her visit. Bring me my feathered favourites, then we'll talk." Leonardo The man who possibly was responsible for the creation of Shadow City was also a man who loved the Mistress of the Manor. He later fell in love with an "Angel" and the Mistress became so angry that she destroyed the love Leonardo had with the Angel. "Foolish petty humans! To enter this hall with its secrets that belong to me and me alone! Yes, to me Manor Mistress, the whole City's Mistress, even. And I have no intention to forgive some crook insolent enough to meddle with my plans, Jacob? The man in the portrait is Leonardo, my beloved who I was ready to give my whole soul to. But he scorned me and choose this angel, this feathered coward. So I destroyed their love and my revenge was sweet like a ripe wine. I decide that if I can't have something, then nobody can. A hundred years pain from a broken heart sated my thirst for revenge in this Hall of Broken Weddings. Enough! No more idle talks. Now scram before I add your souls to my collection!" - Mistress "I don't know how old you are and where you are from, but if you're reading this letter, then it was meant for you alone! My name is Leonardo. Some time ago I created a machine that made dreams come true. But an unskilled usage of it resulted in a fatal mistake that turned my hometown into the City of Shadows. This machine is still somewhere in the City. You have to find it as it can make any wish come true and answer any question. But be careful! Others are looking for you and will try to stop you no matter what. But don't let that trouble you. You are the Chosen One of the City of Shadows, and the City itself will lead you." Leonardo Lumica Lumica is who the Snow Queen was before she became the Snow Queen. She was an orphan girl and had a gift for winter and brought creatures of snow to life. In Christmas 2018, there was a compeition in the game to see if the Snow Queen's cold, hard heart could be melted and she be brought back to herself as Lumica, in the end Lumica won. There's still the lingering question of what happens next Christmas? Will the Snow Queen return as if the fight for Lumica's soul never happened? Or will she give in to her darkness and become the Snow Queen again and once again try to destroy Christmas? Only time will tell... Mad Professor The Professor first appears in the Love Uniting Two Worlds case and is mentioned in a letter from Jack. Players find out the man is Jack's assistant when trying to track him down, the Professor gets lost in the fog and the others have to find him by tracking the Professor's aura. "Thank you. I thought this damn fog had swallowed me up forever. I ran there without looking back as soon as Jack released his monstrosities. Our plan failed miserably. The Spirit actually asked me to help with his grand, perfect Halloween plan. His magic and my scientific inventions made a wonderful team, and after many failures I even learned how to make his monsters cuddly! But this wasn't enough for him." Maiden/Spirit of Spring Spirit of Spring.png Spirit of Spring2.png The Spirit or Maiden of Spring which is her slightly less formal name are the same person but with two different appearances. One has a dull/ghostly form and the other one is bright and vibrant. She has the appearance of a young woman/maiden. The Mayor explains the purpose of this Spirit at the start of the Spring Equinox case which is the first case that involves her. "The townspeople know that at the end of winter, on the other side of the Bridge of Spring, a path appears to the world of Spirits of Nature. It's from there that the Spirit of Spring appears, who according to legend, brings warmth and sunshine to the City" - Mayor "People of the City of Shadows, I beg of you, help me! Something terrible happened here on the eve of my coming. Wicked magic crept into the world of the Spirits of Nature and deprived me of my strength. My mind is imprisoned, and my body sleeps somewhere in cold darkness. I barely had enough strength to appear here in this ghostly form. Help me!" - Spirit of Spring in the Spring Equinox case "Dear friends, hurry up with your search for the Sprout! |t’s dying away from the Magic Forest, and I'm growing weaker along with it. The power of the Tree of Life does not only make the cold of the winter go away but also the coldness in people's hearts. If you don't return the Sprout, the City of Shadows will be overtaken with blizzards and snowstorms, and in people's hearts there will be a never-ending winter!" - Spirit of Spring in the Tree of Life Keeper case. Martha Martha is the next person you speak to in the city after speaking with the Detective. "Welcome, I'm Martha - a medium, fortune teller and certified graduate of the School for Young Witches. If you need my help, you can find me in the Room Of Fate. Although, I always need rare artifacts for my rituals. Good luck!" You then are prompted to unlock the Room Of Fate. After unlocking it, you are prompted to start a search the location to find an object, Ghostly Essence, which is part of the Scrying Orb collection. There is no timer. Upon completion, you are introduced the Conductor. Master The Master once lived in Shadow City and was always experimenting with time, it's been said that he's the one responsible for the time anomalies that happen in the City. In the Music of the Master case, players learn a bit more about him. The large musical organ, that was once used by mysterious Master to revert the age of people and items in the city. He also created the "bends of time" which allows exploration in "Past Mode", "The Master has created such marvelous things, the likes of which nobody could imagine! He is the creator of the biggest mechanical organ in the world. This was how he ended up in the City, along with his creation. This is the same organ you've seen in the Organ Room! I went to have a look at it, but the instrument is silent." ''- Conductor on the Master. In the Secret of Time case, there is a Laboratory found at Castle Black that was owned by the Master and where he did all his experiments. Isabelle finds a letter from the Master. ''"In my travels, I was called the Master. I saw the rise and fall of empires. I saw how the stars flamed out, and strange aircrafts vanished into the heavens. I saw unimaginable creatures descend to the earth. I saw more than anyone is capable of imagining. I conquered time and space, made them my servants, subjugated them to my will. Now I'm closer than ever to my goal. Today I have completed my latest studies. I'm a little sorry to leave the laboratory; it has served me well. But now it's ancient history, just like the Organ Room. The Collector suspects something and is snooping around, but no one can break through my protection. Nobody will ever find this place. It's secrets are buried forever under the dust of time, it's secret and mine.... of the old me, that innocent, naïve fool who I once so dearly wanted to be. Farewell, my Laboratory of Time. And farewell, Master." Explore the Secret of Time case to find out more about the Master and the things he's done when messing with time. Mayor The Mayor of Shadow City shows up in a number of cases and questlines. He formally introduces himself quite later in the game when working on a certain questline. "Greetings! I am Mayor of the City of Shadows. Although I'm only a spirit now, I continue taking care of the City and it's inhabitants. I spend most of my time in City Hall but alas, in its spiritual realm. If you need my help, just find some of my belongings and I will come immediately." Mei & Yui Mei1.png Yui.png Mei and Yui are twins of the Emperor and his wife, but seperate at birth when the Vermillion Bird of summer demanded Yui be given to her since the wife had twins to keep order. "Who are you? What is hap... Father!... Oh! I'm Princess Mei, heiress to the throne and priestess of the Azure Dragon, god of the East. The last thing I remember is a battle against demons. They pushed us into the Palace, broke into the throne room... And then father took the Talisman of the Four Winds and... everything stopped." - Mei "Finally. Nothing will stop me from taking revenge! I command the army of demons that besieged the Palace. I have come to take the lives of my father and sister! Oh, Great Emperor, the last day of your reign has come! And you, sister, who basked in the rays of glory while I fought for survival! I've been preparing for this day my entire life!" - Yui Learn more about these twins in the Legend of the Cradle case. Mistress of the Manor First meeting with the Mistress when a player unlock the Angel In Love case. "For the first time in years, the fog in the centre of the City has dispersed, showing the beautiful building made from white marble. Gorgeous carvings on walls, elegant stone ornaments of the white doves and rings... a testament of the love and happiness that awaits anyone who enters. But the door was sealed with black ice for many years. You managed to melt the ice and join the hands of the carved man and woman on the door and water carried the crystal inside. This crystal will point to something important and will help you solve the dark mystery of the Hall of Broken Weddings." She is a witch as she known for using dark magic and players learn about her life during her case, Paying for the Past which features the Mistress' Bedroom location. Monk The Monk is from the case that takes place in the Emperor's Palace, the Monk interrupted the Detective during the case because the Monk is the guardian of the Palace trying to keep outsiders away. But it was too late and the statues came to life anyway. "Stop, you madmen! You do not know the wrath of the gods! I am the last of the monks of the ancient Shangri-La temple. With the memory of my ancestors, I implore you to forget about the great mystery of the Emperor and not stir up the past. Or the evil will reawaken... Oh, no! What have you done? One of the statues is coming back to life..." Investigate the case to find out more! Nymph In the last stage of The Pirates' Riddle case, players are told to question the Nymphs and in exchange for cocktails, this Nymph begins to tell you the story of Captain Drake's life. "Hey, thanks for the drink. You can't ﬁnd stuff like this at the bottom of the sea. Of course I'll tell you about the captain of the Flying Dutchman, Heinrich Drake, and the nymph Amphira. It’s such a romantic story- but of course, it had a sad ending. A long long time ago the captain was human, and he was brave, daring and merciful. He saved the nymph Amphira, the king of the sea's daughter, from a ﬁsherman's net. I get so thirsty on dry land. Could you bring me another cocktail? I'll continue when you get back..." Nicholas Nicholas is Santa's nephew and heir to Christmas, during Christmas Talent, Santa appointed Nicholas the new Christmas Steward. Santa explains it in a letter to his elves and friends. "My dear students, It is time for you to test the talents you have acquired at the School and release the much-awaited Christmas into the world! I have appointed my nephew Nicholas as the Christmas Steward. He will turn his Christmas gift into a Talent Stone and help the other five students do the dame. Place the six stones on the Christmas Book's cover. It will then open and reveal the new Christmas scenario. ''PS: Under no circumstances should you deactivate the Sphere: its light conceals the Book from the magical sight of all enemies of Christmas! Santa Claus." '' But then five students along with Nicholas go missing, Icy later catches up with the Detective and the player explains she saw a "magical blizzard" surrounded the students but not Nicholas. We later find out that Nicholas got captured by the Snow Queen and held in her prison. You can learn more about him in the Christmas Talent and Northern Saga cases. Posh Werewolf The Posh Werewolf appears in the All Hallows' Eve case and tells the story of Jack and how he tricked the devil. "This is the very coin that began Jack's story. He was a drunkard who often had no money for liquor. The devil lecided to take advantage of this weakness and offered tc buy Jack's soul in exchange for a drink. jack agreed and Satan turned into a gold coin." Puppeteer Players learn about the Puppeteer in the Doll Story case. Investigate to learn more about him. "In the City there once lived a famous Puppeteer; but a fire broke out in his workshop. The Puppeteer disappeared and the yard around his house became filled with broken toys. For a long time it was impossible to enter the Yard of Forgotten Toys. Recently residents of the City have been having nightmares about this place and the entrance to the yard was discovered to have been reopened. Maybe it's a trap? Discover the secrets of the Yard of Forgotten Toys and receive a unique reward." - Mayor Sakura Ume (Coming soon) Salem Salem is Jack's one true love, she first appears in the Love Uniting Two Worlds case. Jack, the sinister Halloween Spirit, has Fallen in love with a girl from the world of man and wishes for the "Perfect Halloween" - a ''Masquerade Ball ''in the City of Shadows that will not only make his beloved Salem forget all her fears, but also prove that Jack is not a monster. But how does one make this bold idea a reality and melt the heart of this earthly beauty? At the end of Through the Darkness, the pair became engaged. Santa Claus Santa Claus is known for delivering presents to children all over the world on Christmas Eve but he has an enemy, the Snow Queen, her cold heart will stop at nothing to stop Santa from bringing Christmas. Snow Queen The Snow Queen and Santa have been enemies for years, every Christmas they face off over her trying to destroy Christmas in one way or another. The woman detests Christmas and warmth. She's even gone as far as kidnapping Santa's nephew, Nicholas and Santa himself to prevent Christmas from happening. The Queen's real name is Lumica but because of past events in her life she became hard and cold. Valerie Players can first meet Valerie early in the game, when they first unlock the "Night" exploration mode. "Oh, hi! I'm Valerie. I was brought to the City of Shadows from an abandoned warehouse where I was trying to find a ghost! It's so amazing! Sometimes I get homesick of course. But this city is such an exciting place. I can't wait to uncover all it's secrets! By the way, this is Eddie, the vegetarian marten. Don't bother trying to stroke him unless you have an apple." Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Table of Contents Category:Gameplay Category:Characters